Habitos
by Giselle Lestrange
Summary: Porque hay hábitos imposibles de dejar.


**HABITOS**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes son mios, por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling (osea ya quisiera...¡)**

**N.A.:** En respuesta al reto "Primum".

Mi pareja fue Daphne y Blaise

Mi palabra fue TABACO.

N.A.:Mil gracias a las administradoras del foro "The Ruins" por haberme invitado, de verdad lo agradezco.

* * *

><p>El lugar era oscuro y ella estaba en la esquina más alejada de la multitud, escondida entre las tinieblas y el humo del tabaco que la rodeaba.<p>

Ya había pasado más de una hora y ella aun seguía sentada de espaldas a la salida, sin molestarse en volverse a ver o buscar por alguna señal de que el llegara.

Probablemente hubiera sido mucho más fácil solo marcharse de ahí, pero parecía atada de manos y pies a esa silla, sin poder hacer nada más que esperarlo.

Tenía que verlo una vez más.

El llego corriendo por la puerta, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo de correr desde hace 5 cuadras y el cabello mojado por la llovizna que lo atrapo dos cuadras atrás.

Daphne sonrió al sentir su colonia detrás de ella.

Sabía que iba a aparecer, tarde o temprano pero iba a aparecer. Ellos no podían estar mucho tiempo separados.

Tomo la copa de vino tinto que tenía enfrente de ella y bebió un poco antes de alzar la mirada y decir.

-Llegas tarde. – Su voz era suave y tersa. No había reproches ni recriminaciones en aquella oración, solamente una mera rectificación de un hecho mezclada con un ligero tinte de cansancio que denotaba lo acostumbrada que había llegado a estar con esa clase de comportamiento.

-Lo sé y de verdad lo siento.- Dijo mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa y se sentaba en el único lugar vacio de la mesa. Se dejo caer en la silla sin importarle la mirada reprobatoria que ella le mando al instante, estaba cansado y la actitud de ella no ayudaba a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Levanto la mirada y por fin la pudo ver de frente desde que había llegado al restaurant, su larga melena descansaba encima de sus hombros, salvaje como ella misma, sus ojos veían la copa de vino con la que seguía jugando a pesar de que estar vacía desde hace ya algunos minutos.

Se sorprendió a ver lo hermosa que estaba esa noche, no había nada de especial en su maquillaje y aunque ese era un hermoso vestido el que traía esa noche y acentuaba muy bien su figura no era algo que no hubiera visto antes.

Entonces ¿Qué era lo que la hacía ver tan diferente esa noche de cualquier otra? Se preguntaba mientras recorría sin pudor alguno el largo escote de aquel vestido rojo.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el rubí que colgaba en medio de su escote.

-Aquello era nuevo.- Pensó.

La respiración acompasada de ella movía el rubí haciéndolo brillar en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Quieres? – Dijo Daphne sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras prendía un nuevo cigarro y le ofrecía uno de la cigarrera.

El se negó.

-Estoy tratando de dejarlo.

Ella se rió en voz baja, tomo una calada y exhalo lentamente el humo, aun así dejo la cigarrera abierta en medio de la mesa por si cambiaba de opinión.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Daphne? ¿Por qué querías verme? – Dijo Blaise, sin ganas de perder más el tiempo, lo había tomado por sorpresa su invitación a cenar, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo y hoy no se sentía con el humor para jugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no puedo verte ahora?

-No después de tanto tiempo.

Otra calada, esta vez el humo dio directo en su cara, el entrecerró los ojos pero no dio signos de que le hubiese disgustado.

-Tenia que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. –Dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa como si estuviera a punto de decir un secreto.

-No podía creerlo cuando me lo dijeron, así que tome el primer avión y me dirigí hacia acá.

-¿Qué no podías no creer? –Comento en un tono seco y duro.

-Que te fueras a casar con otra, que en realidad hubieras cambiado…. –La respuesta fluyo de sus labios como si la respuesta hubiera sido tan obvia como que el sol sale de día y la luna de noche.

-¿Tu qué es lo que piensas?

-Que hay ciertos hábitos que son imposibles de dejar. – La sonrisa de Daphne se agrando mientras decía esto, apago su cigarrillo y se levanto de la mesa.

Blaise la vio caminar lentamente hacia la salida, viendo como la oscuridad de la calle se la tragaba una vez afuera del restaurante.

Inspiro profundo, absorbiendo la esencia que ella había dejado atrás, entonces se dio cuenta que ella había dejado sobre la mesa aquella cigarrera que le había regalado en su cumpleaños 16.

Sonrió mientras tomaba la cigarrera y prendía uno de los cigarros que ella contenía.

-Sin duda había hábitos que era imposibles de dejar.- Pensó dándole una calada al cigarro.

Apresurándose tomo la cigarrera y siguió a Daphne.

Porque aunque Blaise lo quisiera negar estar con Daphne era un habito que no quería dejar.

* * *

><p>N.A: Review's? Criticas? Tomatazos? Ya lo que sea¡ jaajajaj XD<p>

Dedicado a aquel primer amor que rompió mi corazón pero que me dejo mil historias para contar.


End file.
